


Nurseydex Dear John Letter

by Hausofbittle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausofbittle/pseuds/Hausofbittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worldwar 1 au. Recently a lot of anons have been requesting some fanfic works and so I've been doing them. Pretty much this fanfiction is dex has been feeling needy and wanting to know why nursey hasn't been writing to him recently and so goes on a break because he doesn't want to continuously worrying about someone. A few things were edited. It's fine. Also there could be another part of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night, it had been a while since he had gotten his letter. He sat in the trench with the other soldiers. Bullets barraged over the trench as other soldiers attempted to climb out the trench but always ended up getting shot at or killed. During times like these Nursey would think of Dexter to keep his hopes up. However, this time is different.   
He still had the letter. It was a night after Dexter sent that letter. He had the letter in his jacket’s pocket along with the skimpy pinup of his boyfriend. Both folded up so tightly to fit in his breast pocket.

With his hands shaking, he pulled out the letter and photograph after he set aside his weapon. Immediately when he reached for his breast pocket a hand full of young army men ran past Nursey. He jumped at their unexpected charging and he squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of bullets surpassed the sounds of their yells of optimism.   
He swallowed with fear as he finally opened his letter. In retrospect, Dexter’s letter was so much better than the current situation. Maybe if he knew the circumstances he wouldn’t have written this letter.

He remembered how the letter went.

“Baby,” It addressed Nursey. "The war has me so weary of your health. I’m scared of what it has done to my Nursey.” Nursey couldn’t help to have a smile at that sentence. This could be the last chance he could have read it. “Derek I know you will make it out of this war. However I don’t think I want to keep worrying about you. The war’s almost over, baby, I just know it. I’ll stop writing to you and sending you so much care packages until you decide to send back. I know you’re getting them, Nursey!” 

Derek rolled his eyes, and skipped that part. 

“Just… imagine this as a break? Okay? I love you. And There’s something for you with this letter. I love you please be safe.Your love, Dexter.” Nursey put away the letter and looked at the photo, skimpy yet innocent the photo was. He’ll miss receiving the letters, but he’ll mostly would miss Dexter.


	2. Pre Dear John letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for how the letters before Nursey received before the Dear John Letter.

The day after Nursey got drafted into war, news had quickly flooded into the Nurse and Poindexter household. Of course during that time, no one had known they were lovers. And as his boyfriend he was nervous but as his friend he was happy for him. Dex was a needy boyfriend, and he wasn’t ashamed of admitting that. The first letter Nurse received was only detailing of how much Dex missed him at home, and how it was so much different without him.

Which brings up the saucy romantic letters they would exchange to each other.

Nursey kept all the letters in a box. And the pictures? Somewhere different. Don’t worry about it. However with a needy boyfriend comes attention and Dexter demands it. And Nursey is a man who enjoys taking his time, and enjoys Dexter’s persistence.After a while of getting no letters, getting letters and back to getting them Dexter had enough of all this emotional turmoil. Nurse knew he needed to write back and it was just a few days away for their one year anniversary.

Now it was Nursey's turn to take photos and write cheeky letters. However this letter was a package. 

The following package consisted of bouquets of chocolates, gifts from the country Nursey was occupied in, photos, and letters. One letter he wrote was short but straight to the point:

“Hey baby,  
I know how hard you’ve been working in writing all these lovely letters for me and taking these nice photos for me. I miss you, and I count the days until I can return home to you. If you ever feel lonely I have so many photos of me in the package along with other things. The war has just started, but I can assure you I’ll be fine and we’ll win. I’ll promise you I’ll write more to you.  
Love,  
Derek Nurse.”

Attached to the letter was a photograph of Derek in women’s lingerie. His crotch was obviously to big for his cheeky underwear and his thick thighs stretched his tights only a little.


End file.
